One Word
by SonOfHermes23
Summary: Small One-shot. My first story. Probably not too good. Percabeth proposal.


One Word

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**A/N This is my first story so it may not be terribly good. **

Everything was ready: the ring, the restaurant and the outfit. Now it was time to drive around to the home owned by the girl he loved. Percy Jackson was nervous as Hades. He started his car and drove through Manhattan to his girlfriend's home. He pulled up in front of her house and got out of his car. He walked up to the door and knocked twice before he heard "Coming!" A minute later Annabeth Chase opened the door and walked out.

To Percy, Annabeth looked stunning; she was wearing a strapless grey dress, which accentuated her curves well, and a plunging neckline. She was wearing high heels which Percy could tell she did not like. He smiled at her and kissed her then led her to his car. Percy opened the door for her. When she was in the car Percy walked around to the other side of the car and got in. He buckled himself in and looked over to make sure Annabeth had as well. When she rolled her eyes and pointed towards the buckled that was set in place he drove of towards the restaurant.

He reached the restaurant after about fifteen minutes. When he arrived at the restaurant he hurried out of the car and walked around to open the door for Annabeth. Finally Annabeth noticed his silence and narrowed her eyes at him. "You awfully silent Percy, what are you plotting in that _Seaweed Brain _of yours?" "Nothing Annabeth, just… a surprise_."_ She narrowed her eyes at him. She hesitantly walked into the restaurant with him.

Suddenly his half-brother on his father's side walked in smiling widely. Apparently he worked here because he was dressed in a waiter's uniform. He waved as he walked past and Percy waved back. Then Annabeth and Percy had an unwanted godly visitor. Something in the centre of the room glowed brightly and then when it faded there stood Hestia goddess of home and The Hearth. She smiled widely before going off somewhere into the shop.

Five minutes later a paper plane hit Percy in the side of the face. It said _"Hey Perce, guess what! I finally found a family after… after mum died. Anyway, Hestia adopted me! Isn't that great! Oh by the way, your waiter today is gonna be Leo, don't piss him off… or… oh gods that was horrible… he will serve his dirty underwear to you on a plater. Good luck! Yours awesomely- Your awesome little bro! _After he finished reading the note Percy warned Annabeth about Leo and Leo-as if magic- appeared.

"What will your orders be today, Percy and _Annabeth." _Leo asked, throwing in a wink towards Annabeth. Annabeth rolled her eyes at Leo and told him what her order would be, Percy told him that anything without seafood would be fine. "_Percy"_ Annabeth said drawing out the name. "What's the surprise?" Percy rolled his eyes "Annabeth it's a surprise, you're not meant to know until it actually happens." She rolled her eyes and banged her head on the table.

Percy and Annabeth's food arrived suddenly; looking like Leo had practically thrown it at them. Leo stood there smiling like a maniac. Leo was abruptly tackled to the ground by Percy's dear brother, Mark. They started rolling on the ground, the occasional punch being thrown but almost always missing.

Annabeth and Percy turned back to their dinner and ate it. According to Mark this place was a demigod only place, so Percy stood up and turned to Annabeth. "Today I have someone very special with me, and something very special to do." Percy heard a snicker from Mark and Leo and either one of them saying "sex" but Percy continued on "Now I am not usually the one to brag but, I feel like it right now. To the people that do not know, I am Percy Jackson the hero of Olympus, I saved the world from Kronos when I was sixteen and I _helped _save the world from Gaia when I was seventeen. Now I live a happy life with my lovely girlfriend Annabeth Chase, the head architect of Olympus.

"Now Annabeth."Percy got down on one knee. "You know I love you and after all we have been through we deserve a happy ending, which is what I hope to accomplish tonight. Annabeth, will you marry me?" Percy pulled the ring out of his pocket and showed it her. Her eyes widened and Percy's eyes widened when he saw Leo and ark barrelling towards them, seemingly out of control. Percy suddenly got caught up in the fighting between Leo and his brother and the ring flew towards Annabeth she caught it and said the one word that Percy wanted to hear the most. "Yes!"


End file.
